Kings and Queens
by Kalianna R. Landry
Summary: The end of the world came not with a zombie apocalypse, big bang or deadly incurable virus. Instead it manifested in the deformed and enormous forms of Akuma.


**This is War (pt.1)**

The end of the world came not with a zombie apocalypse, big bang or deadly incurable virus. Instead it manifested in the deformed and enormous forms of Akuma. Ranging from ten to fifty feet in size, these beasts preyed only upon man. Despite modern technology, mankind was at their mercy. In a record time of three months the Akuma conquered Asia, Africa and most of Europe. In the mass panic that followed their appearance, humanity hurried to build gigantic walls a hundred feet in height and fifty feet thick. This practice was proving futile, however, as the Akuma arrived long before the walls could be completed. Hope came in the discovery of a weakness, for all their size and strength, Akuma refused to cross through water. The walls were abandoned for moats as bridges and tunnels were blocked and destroyed. And so mankind thought they achieved victory, stopping the Akuma just before they reached France. The rest of Europe lay in ruins, the EU had fled to England along with thousands of refugees. For the thousands that managed to escape, millions more had perished. In the span of three months the population of the world went from over 7 billion to barely 1 billion. Yet another small ray of hope appeared with the arrival of the Three Hunters. With backing from the United States and the United Kingdom, these three young adults revamped the military completely. Creating three different branches: the Civic Watch, in charge of keeping the peace and managing the supplies, the Interior Guard, in charge of defending and maintaining the borders, and the Rangers, elite members who rode out to fight and gain knowledge of the enemy. Leaving the Interior Guard and Civic Watch under the control of the government, the Three Hunters used the newly invented 3D Maneuver Gear to kill Akuma and collect knowledge about other potential weaknesses the Akuma might possess. A bud of hope began to sprout, for while the Akuma may have speed, strength and size, humanity possessed intelligence. Not even two months after humanity thought they had achieved victory, Akuma entered France, somehow maneuvering around the water, claiming both the country and tens of thousands of lives. It seemed that, in this case, strength usurped intelligence.

 **XxXxWinxClubxXxX**

THREE YEARS AFTER THE FALL OF FRANCE

 _The Rangers returned to England today after yet another unsuccessful mission. It seems, despite their claim to be the elite soldiers, the small military branch cannot manage themselves. With overwhelming public support, the government will move to abolish the group in two weeks. It would take nothing short of a miracle to secure the future of the Rangers. As casualties rise and food supplies shorten, many are becoming desperate and wondering, where are the Winx?_

Bloom quickly shut off the TV and ignored the glares of Musa and Layla. The red haired fairy had decided not to involve herself in the Akuma War. Her parents and family all lived in the United States, they were under no threat, so why should she worry. Following her example, Tecna, Stella and Flora all ignored the chaos that was occurring on Earth. Only Musa and Layla remained adamant that they should help, but were forced to stick around with the arrival of other villains. With the situation becoming worse and worse, Bloom was beginning to worry if the pair would just run off and attempt to assist Earth as Roxy had done. Bloom shuddered at the thought of her now deceased friend. The animal fairy had returned home to assist her mother and fellow Earth fairies in defeating the Akuma and had been devoured. After that incident all magical creatures abandoned Earth and fled to various other magical dimensions, but very few fairies had survived that massacre.

Shaking the memories out of her mind, Bloom sat down on the couch and called her mother, as per usual. Abandoning their breakfasts, the five other Winx gathered around their self-proclaimed leader. The group had come to adore Bloom's adopted parents in the year they stayed with them and were worried for their safety. Vanessa's face flickered as she answered the hologram call.

"Hello girls," the middle aged woman smiled, but her brown eyes were full of sadness.

Bloom cocked her head, "What's wrong mom?"

"Oh, nothing to worry yourself over dear."

"C'mon, mom, just tell us. Maybe we can help."

Vanessa sighed in defeat, "Well you know how the government has been drafting some older men to join the army."

Bloom's smile faded and her brow crinkled with worry, "Yeah."

"Well your father was drafted a few weeks ago. He's due to arrive in England in approximately two days."

"What?!" Bloom shrieked, "They can't do that. It's not okay. He's too old to go to war. They can't." The red-haired fairy slumped over, shoulders sagging in defeat as the threat of her father's death loomed over her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Vanessa tried to comfort her adopted daughter, "But I'm afraid they can." Everyone sat in silence as Bloom stewed over the new information, wondering how she would react.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the fairy of the dragon fire lifted her head, blue eyes filled with determination and fury.

"Mom," Bloom fixed her eyes on Vanessa's hologram, "Don't worry about, Dad. He'll survive, I'll make sure of it." She turned to face Layla and Musa,

"It looks like you two will get your wish, we're going to fight the Akuma."

 **XxXxWinxClubxXxX**

"But Ms. Faragonda, please," Bloom placed both of her palms on the headmistress's desk, "I'm begging you, he's my father."

"I'm sorry, Bloom, but I can't allow for you to lead a rescue mission on Earth of all places, even if it is your father," Ms. Faragonda adjusted her glasses.

"But…"

"No more buts Bloom, my answer is still no. Now if you please," Faragonda began ushering the fairy out of the door, "I believe you have a class to teach."

The red haired young woman stormed back to her dorm, intent on ignoring Faragonda's refusal. Her blue heels clacked against the floors, echoing through the halls of Alfea. Many a fairy quickly moved out of her path, catching sight of the fire burning in her eyes. Bloom's path of rage continued into the apartments she shared with the other five members of the Winx Club. Slamming the door behind her, she dropped onto the couch and put her head in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her phone and called Sky. After a few rings, her boyfriend picked up.

"Hey, Bloom. What's up?"

"The Winx and I need a ride to Earth. Would you and the guys be willing to provide?"

"Bloom, I don't know. With all the chaos that's been happening there, I don't think it's very wise…"

"Please, Sky. I need to make sure my parents are okay."

"I thought they lived in America. They're most definitely safe there."

"My dad was recently drafted. He's in England and I just need to clarify his safety. Please."

Sky sighed in resignation, "Alright. Tell the girls, we'll be at Alfea in twenty.

"Thank you, so much." Bloom smiled in victory. Placing her phone down on her nightstand she hurried up the stairs leading into a cluttered room. Musa and Layla were yelling at one another and the TV, sitting on the pale pink couch as they watched a Levi-bike race, Tecna in between them on her phone. Flora hummed to herself as she watered her plants that were perched on various shelves across the room and Stella was tapping her foot as she contemplated new designs, the mannequin a mess of multi-colored fabrics.

Bloom grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, silently demanding the attention of her five best friends. Once all eyes were on her she spoke:

"So Faragonda doesn't approve of this mission but I did manage to convince the guys to borrow a ship and take us to Earth," the fairy of the dragon fire met the stern gaze of each one of her friends, daring them to protest.

After what felt like hours, Musa broke the silence, "It's about time we got involved." The fairy of music stood and began to head down the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Layla. Turning around she raised an eyebrow, "We've got about ten minutes before the guys arrive and still have to pack for a trip that we don't know the definitive end to. I suggest we pack."

Layla let out a laugh at her best friend's snark and followed her out of the room. Smiling slightly, Bloom linked arms with Stella and led the fairy of the sun after Tecna and Flora.

"Bloom, are you sure about this?" the blonde ask her.

"Never been surer of anything in my entire life. Musa and Layla are right, Stel. We should have gotten involved in this war when it first began. Who knows how many lives we could have saved if I had not pushed the decision to stay out of it," Bloom hung her head in shame.

"It's not your fault alone, hun," Stella comforted her best friend, "The rest of us did nothing to oppose your decision. Musa and Layla might have protested but in the end they could not back up their words with actions. We all acted cowardly and here is the chance to change that."

Bloom smiled before she untwined their arms and entered her bedroom to quickly pack for the trip.

 **XxXxWinxClubxXxX**

After ten minutes of rushed packing and several collisions, the Winx finally managed to make in down to the front gate of Alfea. Flora had been the first to finish packing and, as a result, was elected to find Faragonda and notify her that the group would be visiting Tecna's home planet for the "alliance meeting". Stella had complained the most about the one suitcase limit, moaning about the loss of outfits.

"I don't understand why I couldn't pack my closet," the fashionista huffed, crossing her arms.

"Because we're going to war, Stella, not vacation," Musa rolled her eyes and the sun fairy's antics.

Thankfully, the impending argument was prevented by the arrival of the Specialists. Although a larger ship would have been more comfortable, it was eventually decided that a smaller one would be easier to hide. The girls grabbed the bags as the bridge lowered and the forms of four young men became visible. Bloom smiled at the sight of her blonde haired boyfriend and made her way over to the ship, red locks billowing out behind her in the wind.

"You ladies ready to go," Brandon smiled as he wrapped his arm around Stella's waist. Bloom quickly looked at her friends and upon seeing their reassuring smiles nodded and replied:

"Yeah, we are."

The six girls all followed the fairy of the dragon fire onto the ship, the hatch closing behind them as they began yet another mission to help save a planet.

 **XxXxWinxClubxXxX**

The wind rushed through Riven's magenta hair as he soared through the sky. With another hiss of steam he shot his grappling hook into another try and lifted his legs as his body skimmed the ground. With the assistance of his 3D Maneuver Gear, he was a free as a bird. As he continued to fly from tree to tree he became more aware of his surroundings, violet eyes flickering back and forth as he scanned the area for his prey and his fellow hunters. To his left, his half-sister, Freya, was a whirl of chestnut locks, curls untamed by the braid it was confined in. To his right, his best friend, Lucy spun carefully around trees, her moves, although not as calculating as Freya's or swift and smooth as his, were filled with a certain passion only she possessed. His eyes diverted to the horizon as a trail of red smoke was spotted in the distance. He turned his head just in time to see another trail of green smoke blaze a trail through the sky. Assured that the other Rangers would follow the green smoke he met the amber eyes of his sister and with a nod, began to swiftly make his way in the direction of the red smoke. The system was simple. Red meant Akuma, green meant all clear and black terminated the mission.

It was not long before Riven and his two companions reached the site of the red flare, a few bodies decorated the emerald green grass, but the trio were relieved to find that quite a few Akuma had fallen as well. Riven spotted one of the enormous monsters in the distance and soared towards it, using an alarming amount of gas. With a roar he dragged his two blades across the back of the beast's neck, effectively killing it before moving onto the next monster. The magenta haired soldier was famous for his skill in killing the Akuma and had earned the title of the best fighter over and over again. He, Freya and Lucy were personally responsible for the creation of the military branch they now led. Before the three had offered their services to the Council, no man or woman alive dared to travel into the conquered lands for fear of being devoured by an Akuma. Now, they were the commanders of the Ranger Elite, a special branch of the military dedicated to fighting back against the Akuma and discovering any possible weaknesses that the monsters may possess.

As he flew from Akuma to Akuma, Riven began to notice that several of the beasts were leaving the area in favor of heading in the direction of the green flare. Freya seemed to notice this as well. Her eyes met him as she loaded her own flare gun and fired off a green rocket, followed by a black one. Lucy's chocolate brown eyes met his violet and she shot of into the forest to join the other Rangers. With a whirl of his blades, Riven brought down an Akuma that stood in the way of him and Freya's escape. In a burst of gas, he followed his sister into the large trees, but not before collecting the badges of the seven Rangers who had fallen in the skirmish.

 **XxXxWinxClubxXxX**

The Winx girls and their boyfriends exited the ship once Timmy had successfully landed the red object in a large field just outside of London. In order to shorten the trip, the girls transformed and carried three of the boys. Sky flew below Bloom on the shield he procured before this particular mission. While the blue device could not float high of the ground it did allow him to keep up with the speed at which the six fairies were flying, despite being weighed down by Brandon, Timmy and Helia, and their bags.

In a mere two hours, the group successfully entered the city, just in time to hear the bells signaling the return of the Ranger Elite.

"C'mon," Layla grabbed Musa's hand and the pair ran off in the direction of the Thames. The two girls widely admired the Ranger Elite for their bravery and had become fans of the three commanders who led the soldiers, the Three Hunters. Bloom laughed at their enthusiasm and ran after them, dragging Sky with her. The group laughed as they jogged along, a brief respite from the looming danger they felt being so close to the Akuma. They joined the crowd of civilians along the road that emerged from the dock. Not soon after they pushed their way to the front, they saw the approaching legion. Even from a distance, they could see the exhaustion and despair that emitted off of the groups beings. The returning group was small, and almost immediately the smile fell from Bloom's face.

"Why are there so few?" she wondered aloud.

"The mission was a small one," a middle-aged woman beside Musa turned around to answer, "My son was telling me that the Three Hunters just wanted to perform a few small experiments and therefore only brought a select few. As the danger was not expected to be large, so quite a few new recruits were chosen to go along."

"And your son was one of them?" Musa asked.

The woman's eye shone with pride, "He was. My boy was so proud when he discovered he had made it into the top ten. Joining the Ranger elite had been a dream of his ever since the branch was created."

"I'm sure he did you proud," Musa smiled at the mother before devoting her attention to the three leading the small parade. A young woman with a dirty blonde braid was stopping and handing what appeared to be badges to a few men and women in the crowd. She comforted them briefly as they began to weep before joining the group again. As Musa watched they young woman hand out badges she began to notice the other two companions, their faces were grim and their uniforms were stained with dried black blood. As Musa observed them she began to recognize the male. His magenta hair still defied gravity with the way he spiked it up and his violet eyes still burned with an unquenchable fire, but there was sadness mixed in there as well. Sadness and guilt that had not been there when they said goodbye on the day she lost her voice.

"Riven," Musa muttered, taking in his appearance. Layla placed a hand on her arm as she too noticed the fairy of music's former boyfriend.

As the Ranger Elite continued to walk along the street, the crowd began to mutter as well. Quite a few were complaining of the uselessness of the force, others were commending them for their bravery. The entire time, the force just walked by, eyes trained ahead of them, oblivious to their surroundings. After a while, when the last of the legion disappeared around the corner, the crowd finally dispersed.

"Was that…" Tecna began to ask, her pale eyes focused on Musa who only nodded.

"Well then," Bloom placed a hand on her friend's shoulder," We now know where to go. It's time to pay Riven a visit."

 **XxXxWinxClubxXxX**

Freya let the water flow over her tired and sweaty body, cleansing her of worries and dirt from the day. She could hear Lucy's cries in the shower next to her and sighed softly. The sixteen year old was a sensitive girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, not the best in their current situation. As Freya rinsed the shampoo out of her hair she began to push the images from the most recent mission into the back of her mind. Ignoring her feelings and blocking those memories was probably not the best thing for her psychological health but it was the only way she knew how to continue resisting the Akuma. Finally clean, the auburn haired nineteen year old dressed in her civilian clothes and headed towards her apartments in the military base. As she walked the empty hallways, memories flashed through her mind of the soldiers who once resided in the now empty rooms. Seven. Seven comrades had died on the latest mission. Seven comrades who had been with the Ranger Elite for two years. Seven friends who she watched get bitten in half or swallowed. Freya shook her head, once again pushing the memories into the deep recesses of her mind. As she neared her shared apartments, she began to create a list of potential new captains and which soldiers deserved a promotion to the Special Forces squad.

Opening the door, her dark brown eyes widened in surprise as she spotted Lucy leaning against Riven on the couch. Smiling slightly she sat down on her older brother's other side and cuddled up against him as well. The trio had been through thick and thin together, mission after mission of attempting the reclaim conquered land and learn what made the Akuma tick. By now, they could all be considered experts. They all knew that the monsters released a slight breath before moving an arm and that the muscle twitched just slightly before it came soaring towards you. Noticing those little details is what kept them alive to this day.

A comfortable silence surrounded the trio as they lay huddle together, each other's warmth providing heat in the chilly chambers they shared. The TV stretched across the wall in front of them just above the fireplace, its dark screen looming above them. Neither dared move to turn the object on. All of the news stations were probably going over what little information they possessed about the most recent battle and critiquing their work. Slowly her eyes began to close, joining Lucy in a blissful and rare nap. The beginnings of which were interrupted by a loud knock on their down. She groaned in disappointment as Riven stood to answer it. She tiredly observed as he nodded and conversed with the messenger outside. Her nose wrinkled when he made his way back to the couch and moved to shake Lucy awake, sensing that this short moment of relaxation had ended.

"We have visitors at the gates and then the Commander in Chief wants to hear our list of new captains and Special Forces members," her brother explained, reiterating the message.

"Someone wants to see all of us?" Freya asked, running her hand through her damp auburn hair as she stood from the couch, grabbing her jacket from the back of a chair.

She raised an eyebrow as her older brother neglected to answer her question before saying, "Did they want to see all of us or just you?"

Riven straightened himself and looked at her before responding, "Just me," she turned away and moved to go into her room when he grabbed her arm before continuing, "Please, Freya. I won't drag Lucy into this drama but I don't want to face them all alone. I won't be able to handle the accusations they'll throw at me. Plus, you're better at coming up with excuses to leave if things get tense.

Freya sighed before turning back around, "Fine, I'll accompany you this time. But sooner or later, Riv, you're going to have to seriously talk with all of them, especially Musa. Put on your formal uniform, might as well use the excuse of having to meet with the Commander as an excuse to avoid a long confrontation."

She continued on her path towards her room before turning back to her brother, "Oh, can you carry Lucy into her room. She'll have the worst sore in her back if she continues to sleep on the couch like that."

Quickly, she removed her civilian clothes and dressed in the military uniform she helped design. As she struggled with the medals that signified her status as a commander of the Ranger Elite, Riven entered her small bedroom.

"Ready to put on a show?" he smirked as he pulled at his stiff collar. Freya groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I hate these meetings with Commander Ziegler. Your little thing with the Winx Club and crew isn't helping any," She threw her long hair into a tight bun before grabbing the reports off of her bed and leaving the room, Riven not far behind.

 **XxXxWinxClubxXxX**

The pair walked down the elaborate, yet empty hallway down the flight of stairs and out of the large wooden double doors, Freya's simple black pumps providing a soundtrack for their journey. The young woman gave him a small smile when they spotted the Winx Club and Specialists as they headed down the stone steps that led up to the Ranger Elite's main headquarters, their bright outfits making them stand out against the gray color of the stone wall surrounding said wheadquarters. The entire group stood in a giant circle and everybody turned towards Riven and Freya as they headed for the gate. Their eyes widened at the sight of Riven in his commander's uniform causing both him and his sister to smirk slightly. He had told her all about his time with the Winx Club, how he felt useless and inferior despite placing first in his class. He told her about his temper and how the self-righteous attitude of the group didn't help.

Bloom stood at the head of the group with Sky, as usual, while the other girls and guys gathered behind them. He could see the annoyance on Musa's face as Bloom stepped in front of her as if she was protecting her friend. He rolled his eyes at their actions. One of the reasons he left the Specialists and the Winx to come to Earth was because they all firmly viewed the world as black and white. As someone who resided in the gray area, this aspect of their beliefs annoyed him to no end.

In an act of solidarity, Freya took his hand, offering him silent support in the impending 'discussion' that was looming. After what seemed to be an eternity, the two of them stopped in front of the leading couple.

"Long time, no see," Sky commented, trying to break the tension in the air.

Riven raised an eyebrow at his old frenemy's words, "I would say," Unable to hold back his anger he continued, "Did you all enjoy sitting on your asses as humanity was decimated on Earth?" He gave the group a cold smile.

"We were busy fighting bigger battles with more terrifying villains. Something you wouldn't understand since you fled before we could even defeat Selina and the Legendarium. It seems all it took was a little fairytale to scare you off," Bloom defended the group's choice.

"Please, I kept tabs on you guys after I left. While I was fighting to save mankind, you were engaged in a silly war with Kalshara over the safety of the fairy animals. While you were wasting your last Sirenix wishes on family reunions and reconciling divorced parents, I was here on Earth, fighting the hopeless battle against the Akuma and leading several soldiers to their eminent death. Come talk to me about terrifying villains once you've faced several giants with equally as large smiles as they chomp down on the your fellow soldiers. So who's really the coward in this situation? Me for leaving you to assist in this battle, or you for refusing to fight it?" Riven tightened his grip on Freya's hand and led her around the group, "Come talk to me when you've all grown some balls."

How he managed to keep his anger in check was a mystery to him. As he dragged Freya down the block towards the Parliament building, he could almost feel the steam emitting from his ears.

"Riven," she pulled him to a halt, "You need to calm down. The last thing we need is for our reputation to worsen because one of the commanders couldn't keep his composure. You can rant all you want to Lucy and me, after this briefing is over. Got it?"

He looked into his sibling's burning dark eyes and nodded his head in agreement. She was right, as usual. His temper could have cost them big. Reputation was everything to the government, and currently the Ranger Elite were in a precarious position. Public support for the military branch was decreasing rapidly since they had no recent major scientific discoveries and deaths were increasing. Many of the newer recruits were flown in from the U.S. and had never even seen an Akuma before, let alone had to fight one. A majority of the soldiers who survived the missions tended to originate from the conquered European countries. Ones who had already faced the horror and wished to fight back.

Nonetheless, many were outraged and, as a result, the government was decreasing the funding of the Rangers. So it was up to Lucy, Freya and Riven to ensure that the governments had records of each mission and what was or was not accomplished. Unlike quite a few before them, this report actually contained useful information regarding the actions of the Akuma. There was a storage of oil that was being guarded by the Akuma, an unusual act for a species with barely any intelligence. Like his two partners, Riven believed that this signified a chain of command, with potentially intelligent creatures leading and directing the Akuma.

Finally, the pair arrived at the Parliament building. The imposing marble structure loomed above them as they quickly made their way up the marble steps and through the double doors, flashing their at the guards as they entered. Riven focused on his breathing and the clacking of Freya's heels, blocking out all other noises as he mentally prepared the proposal for yet another mission.

They were stopped by the Interior Guard posted in front of the Commander-in-Chief's office for a quick search and identity confirmation before finally arriving at their destination. The siblings and Commanders of the Ranger Elite stood before their aging superior. A bald man with brilliant blue eyes, his true age was revealed by the numerous worry lines on his forehead and frown lines by the corners of his mouth. He looked up at Riven and Freya, setting down his reading glasses and signaling for the nineteen year old girl to hand him the report.

"Sir, as you know, we departed around one week ago on a small reconnaissance mission. As we wanted to avoid attracting the attention of large amounts of Akuma, the other two commanders and I selected ten of our best men and twenty of our new recruits for the mission. We suffered seven casualties, one captain and six rookies. However, we did discover a large amount of Akuma gathered around a large oil reserve near Guines. From what we observed, they appeared to be guarding the reserve and the nearby town. This has led us to suspect that the Intelligent Akuma have resurfaced and are planning an attack," Freya handed over the report she dutifully filled out upon their return as well as the recordings of her observations over the duration of the mission.

"And what do you propose we do about this, Commander Knight?" Ziegler folded his hands and placed them on his desk.

"With all due respect, Sir," Riven began, "I would like to lead a small mission comprised of our best Rangers in about two weeks to properly assess the situation and begin picking off a few Akuma before being joined by a larger force two weeks later led by Freya and Lucy. Should I discover that the Akuma are just hanging around the reserve by coincidence then the larger attack will be called off. Should I discover otherwise, we would like to attempt to take back the reserve before they can inflict any damage upon us, Sir."

"The problem with your plan, Commander Knight, is that it requires funds. Funds which come from taxpayers, a majority of whom do not support the Ranger Elite. With your current track record I believe we would be better off excluding the large army all together. However, you and your fellow commanders may lead another mission comprised of you top Rangers to properly assess the situation and report back. Only when it has been confirmed that intelligent Akuma are involved shall we proceed. Is that clear?" Ziegler placed his reading glasses on.

"Yes sir," both Riven and Freya answered, slight scowls apparent on their faces.

"Good. You may go," the Commander-in-Chief began reading Freya's more detailed account of the mission.

 **XxXxWinxClubxXxX**

"I can't believe he isn't slightly concerned by what we discover," Freya ranted as she and Riven made their way out of the building, "For all we know, the Akuma could be on their way to us as we speak, their three commanders leading them. Why did we ever support appointing him as Commander-in-Chief?"

"At the time of selection he was only one who supported our views," Riven scowled, his arms crossed. His frown deepened when he caught sight of the approaching group.

"Well, hi," Stella sneered, "It's the pot who called the kettle black. So nice to see you again."

Riven rolled his eyes and began to make his way around the Winx and Specialists, "I am not in the mood right now, Stella. Go bother somebody else."

"Typical," the fairy of the sun and moon blocked his path, "The moment you have to face your mistakes you try to run again."

"I don't believe trying to save Earth from man-eating giants is what I would call a mistake."

"Abandoning your friends and girlfriend is."

"First of all, I didn't abandon my girlfriend considering I didn't have one when I left. Second, if you all had the courage to come and help, I wouldn't have abandoned my friends. But you decided to hide back at Alfea instead of getting involved in a real war for a change."

"We have fought in real wars before…."

The blonde was interrupted by a large crash and the sound of screams.

Immediately everyone froze, the ground shook. Trembling as large beasts began to tread on foreign soil. Freya's dark brown eyes widened:

"Akuma." As soon as the words left her mouth, she kicked off her heals and, following Riven, bolted for the Ranger Elite Headquarters. The stones on the ground cut her bare feet but adrenaline blocked the pain. The Akuma had arrived in the London, most likely utilizing the oil from the French reserve. This attack almost confirmed her earlier suspicions but they had more to worry about.

The Akuma had arrived in England, the last free European country. They had crossed water. Their last defense against these monsters had failed.

* * *

 **I would like to mention that I have not yet seen season 7. So any mentions of Kalshara or whatever, are based on what I learned from the wikia. This is my attempt to add a bit more depth to the reason Riven left in season 6. I am intending for this story to be emotional. Prepare yourself for deaths later on. I would also like to point out that I do not own Winx Club or Attack on Titan (which is the inspiration for this fic). Read and Review :D**


End file.
